My Name is moonbeam
by ThaylaMarie
Summary: moonbeam is the newest student at Solair High. She's the strangest girl I, Nathan Rhodes, have met. Too bad she's also one of the prettiest. Werid things start happening in SHS such as easedropping on converstations with gods? and also invisible people? Plain Utterly ODD. *GREEK GODS AND GODDESS TAKE MAJOR ROLE*
1. Chapter 1

-THIS IS ALL IN NATHAN'S POV-

The first day back to Solair High School after Christmas Break, we had a new student. Her name was moonbeam. Her first letter in her name is a lowercase "m". No joke. She has silver eyes and auburn-brown pin-straight hair. She was beautiful in her own way. Well, from the looks of it. "What kind of name is moonbeam?" Mason, my best friend said.

"Dunno Mason." I simply said. We were all walking to lunch. By we I mean our social group. It consisted of Me, Mason, Olivia, Ashton, Bryan and Rylec. We've been friends since forever. "Nath!" Rylec shouted

"What Rye?" I asked my best friend who was a girl.

"Have you seen the sign-up sheet for the basketball teams yet?" she asked.

"Nope" i said popping the "P" " Did you?"

"Nah! I was just wondering." she said. It's a shame because since we both love basketball, we will never be able to watch each other's games. If she had a home game, I had an away game.

"Hey did you bring spare money?" I asked Rylec

"Maybe..." she said "Maybe not..." then she pranced over to Olivia whom was already in line for lunch.

"Dude! Rylec totally likes you!" Bryan, our newest friend, accused

"Bryan, I know you only moved here two years ago but obviously Me and Rylec are best friends." i said as I took a bite out of the apple, the only thing I brought for lunch.

"Yeah Bryan." Mason added "You cant just assume things"

Just then Rylec came walking over. "Your lucky Rhodes." she smirked and dropped three dollars and forty-five cents into my hand.

"Thanks Rye!" i hugged her and ran toward the cash registars.

"No Problem Nathan!" i heard her faintly reply.

As I went to buy a Snapple and a bag of Lay's Barbque Chips, I saw moonbeam.

"Hello!" she said to the cashier "Does this cafeteria serve animal meats?" she asked

"Animal meats?" she hesiated "We serve hamburgers"

"Oh.." she said "Well cows are unsacred animals" and then she skipped off.

Werid. I payed for the Snapple and the chips and then walked to the table. I sat down at my usual seat, in between Rylec and Mason. "Hey Rye.." Olivia whispered from across the table "Didnt moonbeam say she was sitting by someone?"

Rylec glanced in the direction moonbeam was sitting. She hesitated like she saw something "Yeah.."

I heard a stifled "Loner" from Mason. He's so immature sometimes. Just then the bell signaling the end of lunch. Since I had no one in my next class, Greek Liteture, I said bye to everyone and started to my locker. I dont even know why we have a Greek class. I mean I know that we got alot of valuable infomation from them but a whole class? I dont know. As I was walking to Greek, I saw moonbeam again. She's everywhere!" I thought

"Gosh!" she whispered screamed "Stop following me Hermes! First lunch and now Greek?!"

Hermes? Isnt he the Greek god of theives?

"Mollie, I'm sorry!" Hermes whined

Is'nt here name moonbeam?

"My name isnt flipping MOLLIE!" she said "It's moonbeam! You of all people should know that! And you arent sorry. I'll speak with you later" then she turned the corner and walked right into me, spilling her books all over the hallway.

"Oh gosh!" i acted shocked "Are you ok?"

"Im not unintellegent" she said "i know you heard. Please dont say anything." and then walked into Greek.

OH MY GOSHIENESS! haha i made up a word xD

Who is moonbeam? Is Hermes the acual god?

Comment and Vote!

WYL (With Your Love),

Thalia


	2. Chapter 2

It's been a week since I heard moonbeam and Hermes conversation. It was slightly creepy how she knew I heard. I tried to avoid her except one thing stood in my way. We were partners for this project in Greek.

"Hello Nathan." moonbeam said as she sat next to me

"Hey moonbeam." I replied

"Ok class!" Mrs. Calypso said "Get with your partners and discuss which Greek god/goddess you will be doing. Then do research on that god/goddess."

I turned to moonbeam," Which-"

"Hermes" she replied " I mean i would like to do Hermes"

"Alright" i said "Now we should-"

I stopped when i saw her start writing.

_moonbeam Hunters and Nathan Rhodes's project_  
_Hermes- Greek patron of travelers, herdsmen, thevies,liteture, athlectics and trade._  
_Known for: Trickery, cunning personality, kerykeion, winged sandels and helmet_  
_Sacred animal: Tortious, roaster_  
_Second youngest Olympian, son of Zeus and Maia._  
_Apperence: Much like Apollo, sandy blonde hair_

"Shut It!" i heard her say

"I didnt say anything." i said confused

"I wasnt talking to you"

"Then who were you talking to?" i asked

"Myself" she responded

The bell rang and i sprang up from my seat "See ya later moonbeam"

"Bye" she said

I started walking to LA when I saw Rylec. "Hey Rye!" i said as i slung my free arm around her shoulders.

"Hey Rhodes!" she said with her usual peppyness. "How was Greek? I have it after LA."

"It was fine...moonbeam's my partner" i said

"Oh that's cool. I have boring old Richy" she said

"moonbeam? Cool?" i asked

"Yeah! She's my new neighbor!" she said " Were pretty good friends now!" her perky pigtails bouncing

"Oh ok" I said confused


End file.
